Panique à la Fashion Week
by Destielisrealbiatch
Summary: OS pour le Défi de Destiel Addict: "Première rencontre en univers alternatif". Castiel, créateur de mode, se voit obligé de travailler avec Dean Campbell, mannequin le plus agaçant du métier. Mais quand un drame se cache derrière le nom de Crowley, terrible concurrent du jeune Novak, toute notion de sentiments est réévaluée.


Bonjour !:D

Je vous présente un nouvel OS, écrit dans le cadre du défi « Première Rencontre » (en AU) pour les 5 ans de Destiel Addict !

Les consignes étaient :

Réaction immédiate qui conduit au DESTIEL.  
- Coup de foudre immédiat  
- Haine irascible qui se change en amour avec le temps  
- Amour inconditionnel de l'un et déni de l'autre  
- Déni total de leurs sentiments, pour les deux, révélés par un tiers.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire :) !

* * *

Castiel Novak avait toujours été quelqu'un de très stressé. Tout petit déjà, il se faisait une montagne de risquer quelques minutes de retard à l'école. Il s'imaginait que chacune d'entre d'elle cachait un dragon ou une créature tout aussi monstrueuse, et que les élèves en retard lui était jetés en pâture. Après tout, après les retards successifs du petit Jason Chuckill, il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui…Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans, complètement tétanisé par le fantastique, l'explication la plus cohérente à ça : un déménagement ? Mais le jeune brun ne s'est pas arrêté là. À trop stresser, il avait bien failli rater son bac, en perdant du temps à vérifier continuellement si oui, il avait bien tous ses papiers. À trop stresser après s'être finalement dit « prêt », sa première fois aurait pu être une catastrophe, s'il n'avait pas eu un partenaire aussi compréhensif et patient.

Alors, aujourd'hui, lorsqu'on annonça à Castiel Novak, créateur, qu'il allait couvrir la _Fashion_ _Week_, le stress monta à son paroxysme. Ce défilé représenterait certainement le moment le plus important de sa vie. Sa carrière entière se jouait là-dessus, et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne laisserait aucune fausse note venir troubler sa chance.

Quiconque avait déjà admiré les travaux de Novak, sur podium ou sur croquis, ne s'étonnait pas de cette nomination. Castiel faisait un travail époustouflant avec chaque matière. Un mot pour définir l'ensemble de son œuvre ? _Harmonieux_. Il tentait ce que personne avant lui n'avait tenté. Il mélangeait des couleurs qui n'avaient jamais été mélangées sur le même bout de tissu. Rien de tout cela n'était criard, au contraire. Tout se fondait avec grâce, avec finesse. Il avait déjà eu des propositions de travail auprès des entreprises de mode les plus prestigieuses, mais il a toujours su garder la tête sur les épaules. Là où d'autres auraient rampé aux pieds d'un certain Chanel, lui conservait sa dignité : il savait d'où il venait, et il ne voulait pas l'oublier. La Fashion Week, c'était autre chose : c'était une consécration. _Sa _consécration.

De tous les mannequins hommes et femmes qui avaient travaillé pour lui, il lui fallait choisir « la crème de la crème » afin de participer à un événement si spécial. Il lui fallait des gens de confiance. Et surtout, des gens qui n'étaient pas aussi stressés que lui, sinon, il courrait tout droit au désastre. Néanmoins, la sélection des mannequins s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. S'il avait déjà sélectionné les meilleurs, ceux qui avaient déjà su porter sa marque haut, le voilà qui maintenant trouvait des défauts à tout le monde. La plupart du temps, ces défauts n'étaient même pas justifiés. Très vite, l'équipe de Castiel se réunit pour décider de la meilleure solution à trouver. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser leur patron bannir de ce projet des mannequins qui y méritaient largement leur place ! Il fut entendu qu'ils se chargeraient eux-mêmes de la sélection des mannequins. Castiel, lui, se chargerait du choix des tissus, des croquis à mettre en avant, ou non. Ce-dernier se laissa convaincre, mais leur laissa quand même quelques directives, auxquelles il leur avait fait promettre de se tenir. Castiel leur faisait confiance, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser. Il leur faisait certainement plus confiance qu'à lui-même. Depuis des années, il n'en avait pas changé. C'était avec chacune de ces personnes qu'il avait connu ses premières heures de gloire, et ils lui étaient restés fidèles.

Ce matin-là, Castiel ingurgitait son troisième café. Son équipe avait retenu sept mannequins, trois femmes et quatre hommes. Sept. Sept défilés qui devront venir et revenir sur la grande scène de la Fashion Week. _Sept fois plus de chance que les autres de se louper_ raillait sa conscience. Le breuvage lui brûlait la gorge alors qu'il regardait encore une fois ses dessins. Robes, vestes, costumes, là, couchés sur le papier, tout semblait parfait. Mais il savait que le plus dur les attendait. Entendant un assistant l'appeler, il quitta la loge des costumes pour retourner près de son équipe. Aujourd'hui, les mannequins qu'ils avaient choisi étaient convoqués pour terminer de convaincre le Grand Manitou. On lui passa la liste des mannequins sélectionnés. Ne rajoutant pas un mot, Castiel hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient bien débrouillés. C'était tous de grands mannequins professionnels. À priori, ils ne causeraient aucun tord à la marque.

Tour à tour, les mannequins se présentaient, certains plus à l'aise que d'autres. Ils enchaînaient photos et questions sans broncher, modifiaient leurs regards selon les émotions commandées par Castiel, montraient leurs démarches. Au fil des minutes, le visage de Castiel s'adoucit. Il était rassuré. Alors que le septième venait de terminer de faire ses preuves, et de s'inscrire définitivement dans ce projet, Castiel commença un mouvement pour se lever, mais un de ses assistants l'en empêcha, posant une main sur son dos.

**- Attends Cas', tu n'as pas tout vu...**

**- Quoi ? Mais si, on vient de passer les sept candidats, je les prends !**

**- Oui, d'accord...Considère ce huitième-là comme une surprise alors, d'accord ? **

Arquant un sourcil, Castiel ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répéter pour la centième fois que le nombre de mannequins auquel il avait droit était de sept, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par des bruits de pas.

Quand il tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit, son cœur rata un battement. C'était une blague. C'était sûrement une blague. Une très très mauvaise blague.

**- Campbell...**Susurra Castiel entre ses dents, la colère et la lassitude dominant largement la surprise.

Campbell. Dean Campbell. Aussi connu comme « _le mannequin narcissique et con comme ses pieds de tout le métier_». Oh, Dean n'avait jamais fait de tord à quiconque, à proprement parler. Dean se contentait seulement d'être.._Dean_. Insolent. Égocentrique. Pervers. Maladroit. Égoïste. En bref, tout ce que Castiel haïssait au plus haut point. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'estimait heureux de n'avoir jamais eu à travailler avec lui. De ne jamais l'avoir vu, sauf en photo. Voilà qui était maintenant raté. Ils étaient deux opposés. L'un était dans le milieu pour l'argent, l'autre par véritable passion. Ais-je réellement besoin de préciser qui est qui ?

Dean esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se plaçait face à la table de ses 'juges', se délectant de la stupeur et de l'incompréhension qu'il avait vu passer sur le visage de Castiel. Le créateur plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres entre elles avant de se tourner vers ses équipiers.

**- Vous m'expliquez ?! **Son ton n'engageait pas vraiment à la discussion, mais puisqu'ils y étaient obligés...

**- Il ne figurait pas parmi ceux que nous avions retenu à la base, **crut bon de commencer une assistante. **- Il est arrivé en retard mais nous a promis de « nous en donner pour notre argent », alors..**

Castiel roula des yeux. _Évidement_. C'était bien une réplique à la Dean Campbell. Mais il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas : c'était plausible. Le nom de Castiel avait été annoncé dans les journaux pour le défilé de la Fashion Week. L'autre avait du sauter sur une opportunité pareille.

**- On l'a laissé auditionner. **Reprit un blond, devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme, qui ne savait plus où se mettre face au manque de réponse de son patron. **- Il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé, on pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être faire office de remplaçant...Si jamais tout ne se passait pas comme prévu le jour J...**

Castiel poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Ils avaient fait ça par précaution. Ils l'avaient même devancé : Castiel n'avait pas encore pensé à l'idée d'un ou de plusieurs éventuel(s) remplaçant(s) en cas de mauvaise surprise. L'idée même d'un tel scénario faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Claquant des doigts, il se remit à sa place, marquant à contrecœur le nom de Dean sur la liste des participants.

**- Musique. Tu as 5 minutes. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. **Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux de la feuille en prononçant ses mots. Il ne regarda Dean que lorsque ce dernier se mit en scène, montrant le meilleur de lui-même.

Professionnellement parlant, Dean était _très doué_. Castiel pouvait le reconnaître, même si ça lui faisait mal. Mais cet éternel sourire en coin, ce regard insolent...Tout le long de sa prestation, Castiel avait serré les dents, se contenant pour ne pas exploser. Il était le dernier candidat. Il était parfait. Il avait déjà plusieurs années de boulot derrière lui. Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre. Il était _prêt._ Entre ses mains liées, Castiel poussa une petite plainte. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette éventualité.

Le mannequin termina sa prestation, torse nu, légèrement essoufflé. Autour de Castiel, les autres semblaient conquis. Lui était vaguement satisfait. Récupérant son tee-shirt sur le sol, Dean ne le remit pas, s'en servant pour éponger la légère sueur qui faisait luire sa peau. Il s'approcha de la table de ses « jurés » mais ne regardait que Castiel. Il s'amusait de sa quasi-nudité et de leur proximité actuelle. Castiel Novak était gay, et Dean le savait très bien. Comme tous les créateurs ? Oui et non. Castiel n'était pas efféminé. Il n'était pas maniéré. Lassé, ce-dernier leva les yeux vers un Dean, toujours aussi sûr de lui. L'azur des yeux de Castiel n'était plus que tempête.

**Répétition Mercredi, 8h. **Concéda-t-il enfin, d'une voix froide. **- Ne soyez pas en retard.**

* * *

_Le Mercredi qui suivit, 9h45._

**- Dean, laissez-ça tranquille...**

- …

**- Dean, arrêtez-ça...**

- …

_BOUM._

**- DEAN !**

Il allait le tuer. _Il allait sincèrement le tuer ! _Il était là pour bosser, pas pour surveiller un gamin de 20 piges touche-à-tout, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Relevant pour la énième fois la tête de ses croquis, Castiel aperçut un Dean, pantois mais amusé, redresser un buste de mannequin qui venait de faire une sale chute.

**- Désolé...C'est qu'à Milan,_ ils sont moins bancales et plus solides, ces trucs-là..._**

Castiel se mordit la langue en l'entendant, se retenant à grand-peine de ne pas imploser. Deux mois. Deux tous petits mois, et il aura enfin la paix. La Fashion Week sera passée. Il connaîtra le succès. Des mannequins se bousculeront pour travailler avec lui. Il n'aura plus qu'à envoyer Dean aux oubliettes, sans un regard en arrière.

**- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas à Milan. Vous êtes passé aux mesures ?**

**- Arrête Cas', t'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, tu crois que j'le sais pas ? À moins que ça ne soit pour toi ? Oh ! On est coquin ? Tu veux connaître la mesure du bas, aussi ?**

**- Dean... !**

Castiel râla et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. C'était une malédiction. Oui, voilà ! Dean Campbell était une malédiction. Qu'avait-il fait aux Dieux de toutes les religions pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Mais pendant qu'il se lamentait, Dean lui, s'était approché, tirant vers lui les croquis sur lesquels Castiel travaillait.

**- Oh allez, fais pas ta mijaurée, on sait très bien toi et moi que tout être humain normalement constitué a des besoins à assouvir...Même un créateur coincé...**

En sentant le papier pivoter sous son coude, Castiel ouvrit soudainement les yeux et attrapa le poignet de Dean à temps. Le brun aux yeux verts grimaça alors que la poigne de l'autre se faisait plus forte.

**- Il me semble t'avoir déjà demandé de me respecter. **Martela Castiel. **- Je suis ton patron. Tu me vouvoies. **Ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment, mais il se contrôlait pour tenter de garder la voix la plus neutre possible. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus menaçant. **- Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu - sais ce que je suis capable de faire...**

Dean le fixait maintenant avec un air de dégoût. Castiel était populaire et influent. Il pouvait réduire la carrière de Dean à néant en un claquement de doigts, s'il le voulait. S'il ne l'avait pas fait lors de leur précédente collaboration, c'est parce que le succès avait été au rendez-vous. Mais là, personne n'attendait Dean Campbell. Il n'était pas prévu au programme. Serrant les dents, il ramena non sans force son poignet contre lui et tourna les talons, non sans grogner quelques mots dans sa barbe, laissant enfin Castiel travailler à son aise.

Les jours s'enchaînaient, certains plus longs que d'autres, plus ou moins agréables aussi, et la Fashion Week avançait à grands pas. Dean devenait légèrement plus coopératif, et cessait de jouer les plus malins. Castiel n'était pas dupe : il savait que c'était pour préserver sa place dans le milieu, et non pas par simple bonté d'âme. De temps en temps, il y allait de son « _Tu savais que ma femme s'appelait Naomi ?! _», mais Castiel ne lui disait rien. Ça le faisait plutôt rire d'ailleurs, de voir que sa blague tombait à plat à tous les coups. Les vêtements avançaient lentement mais sûrement.

Mais à plusieurs kilomètres de là, quelqu'un n'entendait pas les choses de cette oreille. S'il devait y avoir un _happy-ending_, il serait pour lui, Fergus Crowley ! Ancien avocat, personne n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi l'homme s'était converti aussi tardivement dans le domaine de la mode. Mais une chose, pourtant, était certaine : c'était un véritable vautour. Journalistes, mannequins et autres créateurs auraient pu vous le certifier. S'ils avaient révélé à la face du monde les pratiques peu glorieuses de l'homme pour arriver à ses fins, Castiel et sa ligne de vêtements n'auraient eu aucun soucis à se faire. Seulement, voilà : ces sources avaient beau être indignées, elles étaient aussi très corruptibles. Aussi, après quelques pots-de-vin distribués par-ci par-là, on n'entendit jamais le nom de Crowley assimilé à « scandaleux », ou bien encore « malfrat ». Une image qu'il soignait à sa manière, et qui lui avait valu d'être également nominé pour la Fashion Week. Pour ses mannequins, une telle distinction ne signifiait qu'une chose : souffrance. Ils allaient devoir redoubler d'effort pour espérer le satisfaire, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. De toute façon, si ça ne lui convenait pas, il était prêt à les bourrer de cachetons multipliant les performances pour enfin avoir la paix, et son nom écrit en grand un peu partout...

Pourtant, quelque chose le contrariait. Et ce quelque chose tenait en deux mots : Castiel Novak. Il a toujours été son plus grand concurrent. Se retrouver en lice avec lui, Crowley voyait cela comme un défi. Un _dernier _défi. Un des deux devrait tomber pour ne plus se révéler. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Roi dans cette arène.

Yeux plissés, le regard froid, il réduisait en miettes un énième article portant sur la création de ce satané Novak.

**- Réjouis-toi d'être dans les chouchous, mon mignon, réjouis-toi bien...La chute n'en sera que plus rude.** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage.

Oh, il avait un plan. Ce plan était une mine d'or. Il le connaissait par cœur, jusqu'au dernier détail. Seulement, il ne pouvait le mettre en place lui-même. Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué. Il lui fallait un complice. _Un espion_. Passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il examina scrupuleusement le moindre de ses mannequins, tentant de trouver la cible parfaite. Après les avoir chacun dénigrés mentalement, son attention s'arrêta sur une jeune femme. Douce, trop gentille, aussi innocente qu'une petite bichette...Et surtout : nouvelle. Elle n'avait encore jamais défilé pour lui, du moins en public. Le monde ne connaissait pas son visage. _Elle était parfaite_. Souriant en coin, il s'avança vers elle. En le voyant venir, elle tremblait déjà. Ça allait être tellement facile.

* * *

_À deux semaines de la Fashion Week._

Castiel était heureux. Il peaufinait les derniers détails, réajustait quelques broderies, mais tout était prêt. Heureux mais stressé, évidemment. Qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ? Il enchaînait les interviews, se retenait à grand-peine de crier dans le micro toutes ses créations, tant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait si fier de lui.

Même les répétitions avaient quelque chose de solennel, quelque chose de travaillé, de fini. Dean, qui n'était qu'un remplaçant, travaillait aussi dur que les autres à la moindre de ses prestations, enchaînant les costumes de ses homologues masculins pour assurer leur place, si l'un d'eux ne pouvait assurer le jour J. Il avait beau être encore très antipathique aux yeux de Castiel, le créateur pouvait bien lui accorder quelque chose : son charme. Lorsqu'il défilait, il balayait la salle des yeux. Chacun de ses pas était décidé. Il avait une foi en lui qui se voyait à l'œil nu. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait qui il était. Et c'était une détermination qui était belle à voir. D'autant plus que certains costumes lui allaient plus ou moins bien. Certains le rendaient même magnifiques, au goût de Castiel. Il se faisait la réflexion quand il considérait le physique de Dean, et pas l'homme dans son ensemble. À l'extérieur, il avait réellement tout pour lui. Mais à l'intérieur...C'était une autre histoire. Il était le dernier de la journée à défiler, aujourd'hui. Tous étaient déjà rentrés. Castiel avait offert à ses mannequins une semaine de vacances. Il savait bien que la profession n'accordait que très peu d'importance au laisser-aller, mais pour lui, le bien-être de ses mannequins primait sur tout le reste. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il écourte cette période de vacances pour une quelconque raison, mais pour le moment, le repos était à l'ordre du jour.

**- C'était très bien Dean, merci.** Déclara le créateur en se levant de son fauteuil. Ce n'était pas un compliment des plus constructifs, mais c'était le meilleur qu'il puisse faire.

**- Mais je vous en prie, Patron ! **Un nouveau sourire en coin. Mais cette fois, Castiel ne relevait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, d'ailleurs : une jeune fille venait de descendre les quelques marches des gradins de leur salle de répétition. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part, mais sur le moment, il était absolument incapable de se rappeler où. Dean quittait la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses afin de se changer.

La blonde, timide, s'avança vers Castiel, qui s'était levé à son tour.

**- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais ces répétitions ne sont pas ouvertes au public...**Il se demanda même comment elle était entrée. Si elle avait fait de l'œil au régisseur, ça s'expliquait. Il n'arrivait jamais à s'énerver contre une petite brebis égarée.

**- Oh, je sais Monsieur, pardon...Seulement, j'aspire à une carrière de mannequin, et en lui expliquant ça, le régisseur a bien voulu me laisser entrer, alors...**

Castiel roula des yeux mais sourit. Elle était gentille et n'était pas là pour embêter, bien au contraire. Il discuta pendant un moment avec elle. Dean, qui était revenu avec toutes ses affaires pour le saluer et quitter les lieux à son tour, avait tenté une approche auprès de l'inconnue. Mais voyant que rien ne marchait, il finit par saluer Castiel et partit. Maintenant seuls, l'apprentie mannequin y allait de compliments en compliments à l'égard du créateur. Touché, il lui proposa de visiter les coulisses, histoire de voir de plus près la réalité du métier. Elle admira les tissus de soie, effleura les costumes presque tous prêts, s'extasiait même des dessins qu'il lui montrait. Mais quand 20h sonna, il lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu. La jeune femme obtempéra, mais au moment de franchir la porte, prétexta sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un appel. Elle s'excusa et retourna précipitamment dans la pièce, ajoutant rapidement qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Castiel, sourcil arqué, se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas décroché, même en restant en sa compagnie. Il l'attendit pourtant, restant aux aguets. Si elle volait quelque chose, il ne pourrait que l'entendre, ou le voir. Un papier qui se froisse, ça s'entend. Des tissus qu'on emporte, quand on ne porte qu'un débardeur ou un jean, ça se voit forcément. Elle n'avait pas de sac sur elle. Un bon point. Elle cherchait peut-être à faire durer le rêve, qui pourrait bientôt lui être accessible. Poussant un petit soupir, il s'assit sur un tabouret et observa la scène.

La jeune femme de son côté se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir trouvé une excuse aussi minable. Mais ça avait l'air de marcher pourtant, preuve que Castiel Novak n'était pas si intelligent que tout le monde le prétendait, comme le rappelait souvent son patron. Faisant mine de tenir une conversation au téléphone, parlant à voix forte et riant bruyamment, comme pour dissuader le créateur d'approcher, la jeune femme plongea rapidement une main dans sa poche, pour en sortir une allumette. Une seule allumette. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Soufflant, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit stratégique. Quelque part, où le feu prendrait à coup sûr, mais sans révéler de grandes flammes dès le début. Il fallait qu'ils puissent quitter le bâtiment en toute sécurité. Mais aussi et surtout : il fallait que Castiel ne se doute de rien. Elle repéra plusieurs boules de papier dans la corbeille. Se penchant, elle s'en saisit et les étala un peu partout par terre. C'était parfait. Le feu lécherait le sol avant de s'étendre aux meubles, aux portoirs, aux murs. Il y avait du nylon. Idéal pour raviver les flammes. Un incendie, c'était une idée de génie. Pas besoin de gants ou de précaution quelconque pour camoufler ses traces. _Tout s'envolera en fumée_.

**- Noooon ! Il a vraiment dit ça ?! **La jeune femme avait haussé la voix et parlait plus rapidement, feignant toujours d'être au téléphone. Elle faisait le plus de bruit possible pour masquer le craquement de l'allumette. La flamme qui s'allumait. Elle la laissa retomber sur le tas de papier. Quelques flammèches. La chaleur. Elle se recula rapidement, raccrochant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous importuner Castiel...**Un dernier regard en arrière, pour attraper la poignée de la porte. Le feu ne s'était pas éteint. Elle ferma la porte et elle le laissa prendre le soin de la fermer à double-tour. La nervosité de la blonde était palpable, mais elle faisait passer ça sur le compte de la timidité.

**- Bon, eh bien je vois que vous n'avez rien volé ! **Crut bon de plaisanter le jeune créateur.

**- Jamais de la vie ! Je ne voudrais pas arnaquer mon potentiel futur patron...**

Castiel rit de bon cœur avec elle. Cette petite avait du cran quand on la cherchait, et ça lui plaisait ! Tous deux satisfaits, mais chacun pour une raison bien différente, ils quittèrent ensemble les lieux.

* * *

_Appartement de Castiel Novak, 02H15._

**- Allô ? Allô ? Je suis bien chez Castiel Novak ? Mr. Novak, le créateur ?**

C'est un Castiel endormi qui grogna en guise de réponse, une main sur son front.

**- Qui l'demande ? Bordel mais vous avez vu l'heure, vous avez pas autre chose à foutre, franchement...**Oui, quand il avait sommeil, le jeune Novak perdait assez de sa distinction et de sa classe naturelle. À l'autre bout du fil, le ton n'était pas beaucoup plus engageant, mais plus par gêne que par réel ennui. -** Hm...C'est vos locaux, Monsieur...**L'hésitation de l'homme eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Castiel. Il se redressa d'un bond, pressa l'autre de continuer dans sa lancée. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir espéré poursuivre sa nuit, la conscience tranquille.

**- Ils ont brûlés...**La tête qui tourne, des nausées, chaud, froid. Chaque pore de sa peau qui hurlait « NON », son cerveau qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait tout perdu. Castiel avait tout perdu.

* * *

_04H30._

Castiel avait longtemps insisté avec les autorités au téléphone pour prendre le volant de sa voiture et se rendre de lui-même sur place, mais les hommes, préoccupés par son état, le lui interdisaient. Pour tout dire, ils menaçaient de lui retirer son permis et de lui faire payer un addition salée s'il osait conduire et se mettre en danger, mettant en danger aussi les autres. Impatient, se sentant sali et anéanti, aussi, Castiel avait attendu en tout une heure qu'une voiture de police ne vienne le chercher pour l'emmener sur les lieux du drame. Il avait éventré des coussins, brisé des lampes contre les murs, aussi. Il avait tourné comme un rat dans son domicile, un rat malade.

**- Vous feriez mieux d'appeler quelqu'un, pour vous épauler. **Lui conseillait le policier au volant. -** Ça va vous faire un choc, je vous préviens.**

**- Le choc, je l'ai déjà. Appeler qui ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre, j'ai tout perdu...**

**- C'est un conseil. Un conseil d'ami...**

**- J'ai pas d'amis ! J'ai pas d'amis ! Que des ennemis, **_**la preuve**_...Castiel eut un sourire mauvais, un sourire ironique à son égard, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Le policier, mal à l'aise mais aussi peiné pour l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, tentait maladroitement de le réconforter.

Arrivés, tout n'était plus que désolation : là où il y a quelques heures trônait toute la fierté de Castiel, il n'y avait plus rien. Des cendres. Des camions de pompiers. Et...Des équipes de journalistes. Bordel ! Ils devaient s'en réjouir, d'un scoop pareil ! Castiel refusa de sortir de la voiture. Il refusa de répondre aux questions des journalistes qui se bousculaient pourtant à la portière de la voiture pour essayer d'être le premier à recueillir sa réaction à chaud. _C'est le cas de le dire_. Mais il ne pipait mot. Les yeux bouffis, les traits tirés. Tout ça parlait pour lui. Lorsqu'on le laissait enfin seul, il se parlait tout seul. Il ne cessait de répéter « J'ai tout perdu », son cœur le faisant souffrir à chaque battement, et ses yeux, résolument secs, épuisés, à force d'avoir écoulé toute l'eau dont ils étaient capables. Novak ne releva même pas en entendant la portière conducteur s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui. Est-ce que c'était encore le flic ? Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Qui que ce soit, il aurait voulu que cette personne démarre et les emmène loin, très loin d'ici. Qu'il n'ait plus rien à y faire, qu'on l'oublie.

**- Castiel ?!**

Cette voix. _Dean_. Castiel ne bougea pas, se recroquevillant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il ne le regarda même pas.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille...J'ai perdu. J'ai tout perdu. _Perdu, perdu, perdu..._**Et voilà qu'il recommençait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se griffait, se cognait contre le fauteuil, gémissait de douleur. Dean, désemparé face à une telle réaction, se rapprocha de lui.

**- Castiel...CAS, bordel ! **

Pris au dépourvu, Dean ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de lui administrer une gifle. Une grande gifle. Pas par méchanceté, mais pour l'aider à se calmer. A se remettre les idées en place. Il était complètement tétanisé, et il fallait qu'il s'en sorte à tout prix. Surpris, Castiel arrêta sa lamentation tout de suite, mais resta stoïque. Sa respiration s'était un peu calmée. Dean soupira et posa ses mains sur les joues de Castiel, le forçant ainsi à lui faire face. Castiel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. L'océan bleu fixa le vert émeraude pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Aucun des deux n'osa dire quelque chose. Dans les yeux de Castiel, Dean y devinait une profonde tristesse. Castiel, lui, ne voyait pas de pitié dans les yeux de Dean. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il voyait du soutien. De la compréhension. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Castiel, nauséeux, tremblant, fut le premier à rompre leur contact visuel. Dean, s'en apercevant, retira sa veste de cuir et la passa autour des épaules du brun. Ce-dernier le remercia à demi-mot.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. ?**

**- Les vautours qui se disent « journalistes »...C'est eux qui m'ont mis sur la piste. C'est sur toutes les chaines.**

Dean poussa un gémissement de douleur.

**- Tu dors jamais la nuit ?**

Sa question n'avait rien d'agressif, même si la réponse lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'évader de ce qui était en train de se passer, même si chaque fibre en lui l'y ramenait, immanquablement. C'est comme si une partie de lui était morte dans l'incendie.

**- Cas...**Dean posa une main sur le bras de son patron. Il craignit une remarque à l'utilisation de ce surnom, mais dans des situations pareilles, il n'y a plus vraiment de frontières entre patron et employé, n'est-ce pas ? **- Je...Je suis désolé... **Le concerné pinça ses lèvres et baissa les yeux. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent pour repartir dans une nouvelle crise de sanglots.

Dean Campbell avait beau être un idiot dans son genre, un provocateur, il n'était pas une ordure pour autant. Le voir dans un tel état lui faisait mal. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son patron, et même si la situation n'était pas si confortable pour lui dans la voiture, il l'invita à venir contre lui. Oubliant tout sens de retenue, Castiel se laissa retomber contre lui et y pleura de tout son saoul. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, sans rien dire, les reniflements et les murmures incompréhensibles de Castiel troublant de temps en temps le silence lourd qui régnait dans la voiture. Ce n'est que lorsque la lueur du jour qui se levait apparut que Dean sortit de sa torpeur, se redressant légèrement.

**- Cas...Hm, Monsieur Novak ?**

Un reniflement lui répondit. Les traits tirés, et la mine décomposée, Castiel n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

**- On va recommencer..Tout...On va tout recommencer Monsieur...**

**- Ne dites pas de conneries..Tout est parti en fumée. La Fashion Week, ma carrière, tout...C'est fini. _Je_ suis fini ! **

**_- Non ! _Bien sûr que non ! Ça ne doit pas se finir comme ça. On va vous aider.**

**- Ils sont tous en « vacances »...**

**- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser comme ça ?**

- …

**- Je les appellerai tout à l'heure.**

**- Pourquoi tu m'aiderai ?**

**- Parce que...Parce que vous êtes de loin le meilleur créateur avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler. **

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Castiel avant de s'évanouir. Les policiers revinrent vers eux et firent part de leurs premières constatations. La rigueur et le professionnalisme de Castiel, à première vue, écartait toute piste accidentelle. _La piste criminelle était privilégiée._ Une révélation qui perça un peu plus le cœur du brin. Ils posèrent des questions à Castiel auquel il ne répondait que vaguement, l'esprit perdu. C'est Dean qui eut le déclic.

**- Rien n'était bizarre avant que je parte. Cas' est resté seul avec une nana qui lui parlait.**

Le dénommé « Cas » sursauta en l'entendant. La fille... ! Intéressés, les policiers notèrent la description qu'en fit l'homme aux yeux bleus. Il fallait laisser l'enquête suivre son cours. Il fallait continuer d'avancer. Espérer, comme disait Dean, même si Castiel avait déjà perdu tout espoir. En deux semaines, ils seraient incapables de restituer le travail de deux mois de labeur.

* * *

_Le jour-même, dans le bureau de Fergus Crowley._

Tous les journaux du matin ne parlaient plus que de ça. La descente aux enfers de Castiel Novak. La fin de son rêve. Celle de sa carrière, peut-être aussi. Crowley, sourire aux lèvres, s'en délectait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : la petite brebis innocente qu'il avait mis au centre de toute cette manigance commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle était certaine qu'elle allait se faire prendre depuis que les flics s'étaient mêlés de cette affaire, et avaient ouvert une enquête. En toute objectivité, elle aurait pu se faire prendre, oui. Mais Crowley savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il pouvait tout à fait détruire le contrat qui la liait à cette personne, prétendre devant les autorités qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme de sa vie. Qui croira-t-on ? Un couturier digne de ce nom, ou une apprentie mannequin, _jalouse du succès des autres _? C'était méchant. Machiavélique. Proche du génie.

* * *

_16H00, garage de Dean Campbell. _

Les sept mannequins de Castiel avaient répondu présent aux nombreuses sollicitations de Dean, toute la journée. Aucun n'était passé à côté de ce qui était arrivé sur leur lieu de travail, et ils avaient tous réussi à se libérer pour cette petite 'réunion de crise'. Castiel en était touché. Il ne pensait pas que son malheur les rassemblerait tous autour de lui. Ses équipiers étaient là, aussi. Et ils n'étaient pas prêts à laisser tomber leur chef, le rêve de leur chef, qui était le leur aussi. Par mesure de précaution, il fut décidé que le garage de Dean, assez grand, s'improviserait atelier pour les deux prochaines semaines. Un lieu sécurisé, qui était seulement connu d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un second incendie. Castiel avait assisté à la réunion sans un mot, forçant quelques sourires aux mots d'encouragements qu'on lui envoyait. Assis sur un tabouret, il observait les autres se démener, allant et venant depuis leurs propres domiciles pour apporter le maximum de matériel. À plusieurs reprises, Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent seuls.

**- Ça ne marchera jamais. **Concéda enfin le brun. **- C'est impossible...Toute cette masse de travail, tu réalises ?**

**- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Cas.**

**- Peut-être, mais vous avez tous des occupations chacun de votre côté.**

**- Non. Leur occupation, notre occupation, c'est de nous offrir la Fashion Week. **

Castiel sourit faiblement avant de baisser les yeux.

**- Et...En temps que créateur aussi compétent, **(Castiel sentit ses pommettes rougir dangereusement) **j'imagine que par mesure de précaution, tu as gardé des doubles des croquis que tu avais réalisés ?**

Le sourire de Castiel, plus franc cette fois, lui répondit. Tous deux se rendirent à l'appartement du créateur, sans dessus-dessous. Dean fit les gros yeux en voyant morceaux de verre et des plumes voler un peu partout. Castiel, lui, lui indiqua son bureau d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'atteler au rangement de son chez lui.

S'ensuit ensuite un travail quasi perpétuel. L'équipe au grand complet ne s'octroyait que de rares pauses pour manger. La plupart avaient même élu domicile chez Dean, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps dans les transports. Ils étaient directement sur place pour travailler. Certains, parfois pris d'une idée au beau milieu de la nuit, se levaient pour se mettre à l'œuvre. Ce rythme de travail inquiétait Castiel, tout de même soucieux de leur santé. C'est pourquoi la dernière semaine, il interdit aux mannequins de continuer leur contribution. Ils étaient au repos forcé. Tous, sauf Dean. Castiel avait eu beau tenter par tous les moyens de le faire s'arrêter de travailler, mais rien n'avait marché. Ils étaient à une semaine du grand spectacle, et plus de la moitié des costumes avaient déjà été réalisés. C'était une belle avancée.

Dean se donnait beaucoup de mal, supervisait même les actions de chacun. Curieusement, les autres lui obéissaient, comme s'il était devenu le bras droit de Castiel. Il servait même de mannequin pour certains costumes, prenait la pose pendant de longues minutes quand il le fallait, pour réajuster une manche trop longue, ou rajouter quelques ourlets, par-ci par-là. Une telle dévotion mettait Castiel mal à l'aise, autant qu'elle le remplissait de bonheur. On refusait de l'abandonner. Et puis, il comprit que ce n'était pas seulement pour lui, mais que c'était aussi pour tous les autres. Pour eux, pour leur métier. Chacun d'entre eux s'y raccrochaient. Castiel avait bien failli perdre les pédales une première fois, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à retenter l'expérience. Tous les matins, Castiel se réveillait avec une boule au ventre, l'angoisse de ne jamais y arriver, de se laisser gagner par le temps. Mais le soir venu, il se couchait avec une pensée d'une douceur exceptionnelle : ça s'appelait _l'espoir_.

À une semaine de la Fashion Week, le rythme de travail s'intensifia, autant que ce fut encore possible. Dean se mettait même à coudre pour aider aussi, mais malgré les indications de Castiel, il passait plus de temps à enchaîner les « ça fait mal, bordel ! », que les costumes. Les rapports entre les deux hommes avaient changé. Castiel lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur Dean, il avait su lui trouver quelques qualités. Le blond, lui, s'impatientait parfois devant le caractère stoïque de son homologue, mais ses grands yeux bleus provoquaient en lui un attendrissement.

**- Dean, il faudra qu'on aille commander encore un peu plus de tissu pourpre chez notre fournisseur.**

**- D'accord, patron.**

**- Dean ?**

**- …**

**- Dean ?**

**- Cas, je travaille, là !**

Un blanc de quelques secondes, puis un sourire qui nait sur chacun des visages. Cette scène leur rappelait une scène antérieure, pas si différente…

**- Désolé. Je voulais seulement te dire qu'en vue de tout ce que tu fais pour moi et les autres...Tu mérites largement ta place de mannequin au sein de la Fashion Week. Je ne veux pas de toi comme d'un simple remplaçant.**

Choqué mais avant tout flatté, Dean passa une langue sur ses lèvres avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

**- C'est quoi qui t'a fait te décider, mon regard de braise, ou mon cul d'enfer ?**

Cas fronça les sourcils avant de partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire, bientôt suivi par Dean.

**Non, je…Considère ça comme un remerciement pour tout ce que tu fais.**

**- Oh arrête, tu vas finir par me faire chialer !**

* * *

_Du côté des répétitions de l'équipe de Crowley…_

**- Non ! Tu ne peux pas monter sur le podium, réfléchis, idiot, Novak te reconnaîtrait !**

**- Mais, je…Vous m'aviez promis que…**

**- Quoi ? Je te garde, et c'est déjà une bonne chose ! Tu sais faire quoi, à part engraisser ?**

**- Monsieur, je suis descendu en dessous de 47 ki…**

**- EH BIEN CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ !**

Hors de lui, les yeux de Crowley lançaient des éclairs. La pauvre bichette, tétanisée, s'enfuit dans les coulisses.

**- Quelle idiote…Manquerait plus qu'elle me gâche la fête, celle-là…**

* * *

_Dernière ligne droite._

Ils l'avaient fait. Bon, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait redonné vie à tous les costumes qui étaient prévus au départ, mais ils l'avaient fait. En deux semaines, ils avaient su réunir leurs énergies et leur courage pour produire assez de matière pour la Fashion Week. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec de nombreux applaudissements, et quelques cris de joie. Castiel avait les yeux qui brillaient. Dean, fidèle à lui-même, répétait que ça n'avait pas été grand-chose, mais saluait celui qu'il surnommait son « patron » d'un clin d'œil. Les répétitions, qui font trembler tout le monde avant un évènement aussi important, pour eux, s'approchaient du jeu d'enfant.

* * *

_La Fashion_ _Week._

Ils y étaient. Enfin. Les flashs crépitaient partout autour de Castiel. Les journalistes se bousculaient autour de lui. Les questions, 36 à la minute, faisaient bourdonner ses oreilles. Il n'entendait que des bouts de phrase, des choses à peine compréhensibles, mais qui faisaient naître en lui un sentiment de joie, et de grande fierté. « C'est extraordinaire ! » « Exemplaire ! » Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Castiel aurait juré avoir rougi.

**- Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.** Se contentait-il de répéter, comme un défi à qui veut bien l'entendre. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance non, plutôt de l'assurance. Et même si c'était un trait de caractère qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment correspondu, il savait qu'à présent, il était dans ses droits. Après quelques photographies, discours pompeux et brèves accolades toutes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, Castiel souffla et sortit de cette marre de vautours, cherchant son nom sur les fauteuils répartis tout autour du podium.

Cette année, ils avaient fait les choses en grand : c'était magnifique. Les ombres, le contraste entre le blanc et le noir, étaient d'une pureté merveilleuse. Castiel, qui se croyait seul pour une poignée de secondes, sursauta en entendant une voix rauque derrière lui.

**- Novak. Quelle surprise ! Tout le monde ne parle plus que l'exploit de tes petits soldats.**

Crowley. Dos à lui, Castiel grimaça. Il l'avait toujours craint. Mais plus aujourd'hui.

**- Merci, Crowley.** Dit-il en se retournant. **- Comme quoi, en priant la bonne étoile, tout est possible.**

Il encra ses yeux dans les siens. Sans un mot, tous deux se défiaient du regard. Le silence parlait pour eux. Fergus se força à sourire, un sourire hypocrite.

**- Bonne chance.** Susurra-t-il, d'un air mauvais. Il ne devait rien faire pour compromettre sa position et risquer de se faire soupçonner. Mais ce qu'il avait envie de lui cracher ce qu'il avait fait…

**- À toi aussi. Tu en auras besoin.** Répondit Castiel d'une voix faussement innocente et cordiale, imitant son regard.

Crowley grogna et s'avança d'un pas. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre désormais. L'air était électrique. Mais un claquement de mains, et une voix, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, empêcha le pire de se produire :

**- Allons, allons ! Tous à vos places ! C'est par ici, oui !**

Castiel observa la foule entrer. Quand il regarda face à lui, Crowley avait disparu. Lâchant un soupir, car sentant le stress le gagner malgré tout, il regagna son siège en silence. Heureusement que leurs places ne dépendaient pas de l'ordre alphabétique.

* * *

_Le défilé._

Le jeu de lumière sur scène était époustouflant. Les nuances de couleur sublimaient chaque vêtement, chaque texture, chaque courbe. Les mannequins calquaient leurs pas sur le rythme de la musique. Leur démarche avait quelque chose de sensuel. Elle était spontanée mais avait aussi quelque chose de maîtrise. Une technique parfaite. Le spectacle ne durait que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant, on voyait déjà les regards appréciateurs. On entendait les applaudissements.  
En coulisses, l'ambiance était différente. Le degrés d'intention était le même.

**- Allez, vas-y Vicky...tu connais les gestes..**

La jeune blonde, refoulée par Crowley, nerveuse, se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La voilà seule dans la salle des costumes. L'équipe de Crowley était occupée à observer les concurrents derrière le rideau. Ses mannequins avaient revêtu les premiers costumes de la soirée. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle prit le pan d'une luxueuse et tira fort - fort, fort. Un craquement. Le tissu, précieux et rare, était endommagé. La robe était fichue. A l'œil nu, ce n'était pas encore visible et c'était très bien. Mais la robe ne supporterait pas quelques mouvements de plus avant de craquer complètement.

**- Ça, c'est de la part de Vicky Stevens, Fergus Crowley. **Dit-elle, hargneuse, avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Elle n'allait pas rater une miette du spectacle.

Castiel, de son côté, retint son souffle lorsque ce fut au tour de ses mannequins de défiler. Lui, tout comme le reste du monde autour de lui, avait tellement attendu de cet événement. Les filles, fières, félines, séductrices, exerçaient leurs mouvements a la perfection. Aucune fausse note. On entendait des "oh!" Et des "ah!" Dans la foule. Sous le feu des projecteurs, Castiel redécouvrait la beauté de ses vêtements. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini.

C'était maintenant au tour des mannequins de Crowley. La musique changeait, le style vestimentaire aussi. Ça avait quelque chose de moins amical, de moins lisse. C'était exubérant. Il avait pris des risques, on pouvait au moins lui accorder ça. Mais certaines associations de couleur n'allaient pas ensemble, et c'était plus criard qu'esthétique au goût de Castiel. Vient le tour d'une longue brune avancée. Elle a l'air contrariée. Elle tente de se détendre, de faire comme si de rien n'était au fur et à mesure. Elle force un sourire quand elle s'avance sur scène. Mais quand elle se tourne..._Crac_. Une première fente dans la robe. Surprise, elle se retourne. Son talon appuie de tout son poids sur un pan de la robe. Elle manque de perdre l'équilibre et cette fois, la robe se découpe littéralement, ne laissant qu'une mannequin en sous-vêtement, complètement déstabilisée, et honteuse de sa quasi-nudité. La foule réagir bruyamment. Certains, partisans de Crowley ou non, sont plus ou moins surpris. D'autres se retiennent à grand-peine de ne pas sombrer dans l'hilarité. C'était le cas de Castiel, qui malgré la bienséance, se mordait la langue pour ne pas partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Il fallait être attentif : c'est précisément dans des moments comme celui-là que les photographes étaient à l'affût. Il ne voulait rien qui entache sa carrière de couturier respectueux et respectable. Mais en privé, il allait se délecter de cet épisode, c'était certain. Crowley, lui, ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise. Furieux et humilié, il se débattit pendant un moment avec les gardes du corps, et rejoignit finalement les coulisses.

Castiel aurait adoré savoir ce qui allait s'y passer, mais il avait beaucoup mieux à admirer : la suite de son show. Avec Dean. Le blond était au fond de la scène, posant, puis il s'avança, vêtu d'un costard des plus élégants. Ses cheveux, normalement en bataille, étaient plaqués en arrière. Le nœud papillon, qu'il portait, vert émeraude, faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il avait tantôt le visage fermé, tantôt un air rieur sur le visage. Il faisait du charme au photographe. Il dégageait une assurance et un charme fou. Ce n'était pas comme aux répétitions. C'était différent. C'était mieux. Castiel s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, estomaqué. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, alors qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de la silhouette de l'homme. _Il le trouvait magnifique_. Beau comme un Dieu. Dean se stoppa juste devant les photographes. Sourire en coin, clin d'œil séducteur. À côté de Castiel, plusieurs femmes s'étaient mis à glousser. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un véritable succès.

Pour être poli jusqu'au bout, il assista au défilé jusqu'à la fin. Mais à peine le dernier mannequin d'un concurrent entré en coulisses, il s'y précipita à son tour. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver toute son équipe : tous l'attendaient, bouquet de fleurs et coupes de champagne à la main. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers eux.

**- Quoi ? Comme si on ne se doutait pas qu'avec un créateur pareil, ça ne serait pas un succès !**

Castiel éclata d'un rire cristallin. Ils avaient préparé sa victoire depuis le début. Il les serra tous contre lui et accepta une coupe avec plaisir. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. _Dean_. Jetant plusieurs coups d'oeil autour de lui, il vit finalement le blond venir de _Dieu sait où. _Derrière le rideau, le public applaudissait à tout rompre, alors que résonnait le nom de Castiel Novak au micro.

**- T'entends ça ?! **Lança joyeusement Dean. **- C'est pour toi ! On a réussi, patron !**

Castiel posa précipitamment sa flûte de champagne sur l'une des tables présentes et s'avança rapidement vers Dean. Posant ses mains sur ses joues sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une pulsion. Un désir, enfin assouvi. Un « merci », un espoir et une chance retrouvés. L'autre resta interdit, un dixième de seconde, avant de passer ses bras autour du créateur, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser, plutôt violent au début, s'adoucit et devint tendre, lorsque la langue de l'un explora celle de l'autre. Castiel se détacha à contrecœur des lèvres de son mannequin, le souffle court. Il est brûlant. Les mains de Dean lui arrachaient un long frisson. Le blond, lui, se contentait de sourire, d'un air attendu. Il releva ensuite la tête vers le rideau et s'empara de la main de Castiel.

**- Ils vont se demander ce qui se passe, « patron ».**

La fin de sa phrase était ponctuée d'humour. Castiel, lui, se sentait léger. Encore plus que lorsqu'il avait vu la foule applaudir son travail. Il laissa Dean le guider jusqu'à la scène. Sa main remonta sur le poignet de Castiel. Encore un bouquet. Encore des sourires, des félicitations. Et aucun Crowley à l'horizon.

**- Il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose. **Murmura discrètement Dean à l'oreille de Castiel, tandis qu'il saluait et remerciait la , car si Dean avait disparu durant un court laps de temps, c'est parce que la petite Vicki Stevens lui avait révélé son terrible secret. Castiel l'ignorait encore, mais sur le moment, il se fichait de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Parce qu'il avait gagné. Parce qu'il avait Dean. Parce qu'il était libéré, enfin.


End file.
